For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224 (Patent Document 1) discloses a portable telephone as a prior portable information processing device having a photographing function. This portable telephone adopts foldable arrangement, in which a display screen is provided on an inner surface of each of two housings. In this portable phone, two cameras serving as image pick-up means are provided in an outer surface and an inner surface of an upper housing, respectively.
In addition, a portable instrument described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304 (Patent Document 2) has a camera and a microphone, in which a screen is provided on each of two surfaces of a housing (casing).
Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No, 2007-195830 (Patent Document 3) also discloses an information processing device including two housings that are foldably connected to each other as a portable information processing device adopting foldable arrangement. This information processing device has a display screen on an inner surface of each housing (which is a surface located inside when the information processing device is folded) (two display screens in total).
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564 (Patent Document 4) discloses information equipment containing a camera. This information equipment includes a body unit and a display unit pivotably connected to each other by a hinge block. In this information equipment, the camera is arranged in the hinge block.
In addition, prior arts as listed below have been known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-195830    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-156791    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-276478    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 01-297986    Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-125176    Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320091    Patent Document 10: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-333149    Patent Document 11: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-184060    Patent Document 12: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-201727    Patent Document 13: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-247634    Patent Document 14: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-341388    Patent Document 15: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-56756    Non-Patent Document 1: “Chotto Shot Camera Instruction Manual,” Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., Nov. 2, 2006